


Making Magic With Fukase

by Books in the Blood (WholockHobbit88)



Category: SEKAI NO OWARI (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hugs, I literally wrote this because I have the biggest crush on Fukase, Self-Indulgent, Warm Fuzzies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WholockHobbit88/pseuds/Books%20in%20the%20Blood
Summary: After watching a Sekai No Owari concert you and Fukase share a hug and a moment together.
Relationships: Reader/Fukase
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Making Magic With Fukase

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in first person because I prefer it but its a reader/Fukase fic. Hope you enjoy if you like Sekai No Owari as much as I do :)

It was beautiful; it was everything I wished it would be. Your music has made me feel alive from the second I first heard it; during dark times, low moments, when nothing else seemed to make me feel anything, there you were. The tune of the music, the words in my ears made me fill up with warmth and light and happiness, sometimes the only thing that could do so.

So when I finally got to see you in concert I was absolutely alive. I could not take my eyes off the lights, the magic of it all as my ears practically vibrated and set my body ablaze with the charm of the music.

After you are finished playing and the next group starts I'm still so overwhelmed I walk away from the crowds, to a quiet place behind the stage. The stars are twinkling and the air is so much cooler away from all the people, I just stop and look up at the sky, feeling unbelievably happy and content.

And then I see him...standing in the glow of the moon, looking up at the same stars as me, brushing a curtain of pink hair out of his face...Fukase.

My breath catches in my throat and my stomach flip flood with butterflies. At first I think I must be dreaming even though I know I'm not; it seems just too good to be true. I'm literally star struck; I know I should just keep moving as I'm sure the last thing he wants when he's having a quiet moment is some fan bothering him. But my legs won't move and I can't stop staring. After all this time of listening to his music and admiring him from afar he's really here; close enough for me to touch if I was bold enough to reach out.

I'm just thinking of how to make myself stop staring at him when he turns his head and I know he sees me. And I want to run away because I don't want him to think I'm a creep, just standing there gawking at him. But still my legs refuse to move and we are just looking at each other for what feels like forever. My stomach is churning with nerves when he does something I don't expect.

He smiles at me...

It's a wonder my legs don't just melt underneath me.

That sly, boyish grin can't possibly be turned toward me; I'm so convinced that I turn my head and look, sure that someone else must be behind me. But there isn't anyone, it's just us, as if fate or destiny decided to give me a chance for once; give me a chance to feel alive.

Of course it occurs to me that maybe he sees me as a desperate fan and pities me; I do not care. I can feel my lips turning in a smile to meet his. I want so desperately to tell him how much his music means to me. I want to tell him that when I was in my darkest place, when I felt like nothing could bring be joy ever again I found his music and it actually made me happy. I want to tell him how it always makes me happy, that no matter what when I turn his music on all is right in my world. I want to tell him in a way he changed my life without even knowing it.

I want to say all this but of course my mouth just hangs stupidly open, words impossible. And then I do something crazy, something I did not plan at all on doing. I close the small space between us and crush him with a hug. I don't know what possibly possessed me to do it. Maybe I am crazy.

And, of course, it's weird. I have my arms wrapped tightly around him, clinging onto him as if I'm drowning and trying to stay afloat while his arms still hang at his sides. Am I really this desperate? I'm cringing internally, thinking of all the reasons you don't just touch someone famous, someone you don't know, hug someone who probably doesn't want a hug when everything changes. Fukase wraps his arms around me and it goes from me clinging to him to actually being a proper hug.

Warmth and happiness and security wash over me like a huge flood, already making a lump of emotion form in my throat. I can feel every point of contact, hyper aware; our stomachs and chests pressed together, his hands wrapped around me; I feel a sigh of relief come from me I didn't know I needed to release. His hair is tickling the side of my face and since we are already at this point I let myself go all the way, laying my head against his shoulder.

Ah…that long, floppy, pink hair; I've dreamed about running my fingers through it. But of course I don't do that because that would be creepy and ruin the moment which seems unreal as it is already. So I just continue to let it rub against my face, just a little bit against my cheek. He smells like cologne and slightly sweaty, delightfully masculine but with something sweet on his breath; Soft and hard at the same time.

I expect it only to last a few moments, for him to give me a quick hug obligingly, humoring me and then quickly get rid of me. But he doesn't...his hands are gently touching me as if unhurried, and I can see his eyes closed in the moonlight when I turned my head to look at him, a little smile on his lips. Maybe, somehow, without words, with my touch alone I have been able to convey just how much this...his music…..him….means to me. The feeling of warmth and happiness continues to grow inside me until it feels like it's going to explode and I can feel those tears in my eyes trying to escape even though they are closed. I feel him squeeze me just a little bit tighter, so slight I might not have noticed it if I wasn't so completely aware of absolutely everything but I do notice it and it feels like my heart is singing. If this feeling was a song, it would be like one of his songs; light and happy, making my heart full.

When I finally let go, I know that I have a few tears on my cheeks and I'm glad it might be dark enough that he can't really see that; I don't want to seem crazy. But it must be okay because he's still smiling at me slightly. Still, I want to say something but I know if I spoke at that moment I'd probably make a fool of myself, gushing about how thankful I am that he didn't run away from me, his crazy fan, and gave me hug. And anyway, sometimes, things are better without words.

My legs are shaky, and I'm still trying to get them to move when Fukase reaches a hand out and gently takes one of my hands, giving it a gentle squeeze. His skin is hot against mine, softer than I expected. It feels like electricity is running through my fingers, alight and aware. That little touch, when he didn't have to, makes me smile; I think he might have actually understood everything I wanted to say and couldn't.

With one last squeeze, he releases my hand, gives me a little wave and disappears behind one of the stages.

And I feel like I might quite literally float way with happiness; sometimes life really is like a dream.


End file.
